1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a functional device, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a physical quantity sensor (a functional device) has been developed that detects a physical quantity such as acceleration using, for example, a silicon MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems) technique.
For example, JP-A-2012-98208 (Patent Literature 1) describes a physical quantity sensor including a movable body provided above a substrate, a movable electrode section extending from the movable body, a first fixed electrode section provided on one side of the movable electrode section, and a second fixed electrode section provided on the other side of the movable electrode section. The physical quantity sensor separately measures capacitance between the movable electrode section and the first fixed electrode section and capacitance between the movable electrode section and the second fixed electrode section and detects a physical quantity (acceleration) on the basis of a result of the measurement.
However, in the physical quantity sensor described in Patent Literature 1, for example, when excessive acceleration is applied, it is likely that the movable electrode section collides with the fixed electrode sections and the movable electrode section and the fixed electrode section are damaged. Further, in the physical quantity sensor described in Patent Literature 1, the potential of the movable electrode section and the potential of the fixed electrode sections are different. Therefore, when the movable electrode section is displaced, it is likely that the movable electrode section adheres to the fixed electrode sections.